The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga
by GreenBeast99
Summary: The second part of my FoV Trilogy. Because of the negative energy caused by the events in the Metal Saga, Nazo has been reborn. Can Sonic's new powers prove to be enough to take him? Read and Review. COMPLETE. SonAmy is in this.
1. Chapter 1: Revival

The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 1

**The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 1**

Welcome back to the Feeling of Vengeance! The Setting and everything is the same as the last one, only this is two months after and it has Nazo coming back. SonAmy is in this saga.

Chapter 1: Revival

It was the middle of the night on Angel Island. Sonic has been training since the battle with Metal.

"Damn it!" he screamed, "I have to get stronger! I can't let what happened before happen again."

His fur then started to flash a bright crimson color.

"What's happening!" he screamed.

He scrambled up to the lake and saw to his shock that his appearance had changed. His fur was crimson, his spines were longer, his shoes turned black, his shoe buckles and gloves turned dark blue, and his eyes turned yellow.

"What is this?" he asked, "I feel stronger!"

He appropriately named this form Hyper Chaos.

XXXXXX

Tails had his tail back and was with Cream at McDonalds.

"I think I'll have a McFlurrie." Tails told the cashier.

"I'll have a vanilla cone" said Cream.

They both ate their sweets and while they did, they locked eyes, blushed and quickly looked away.

"So, um….wanna go visit Sonic?" asked Tails nervously.

"Uh..well…ok." replied Cream.

They both walked out of the fast food restaurant holding hands.

XXXXXX

Sonic just got back from training and he warped using Chaos Control when he got a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked rather tiredly.

"It's me and Cream!" Tails replied.

Sonic let them in. His house was rather messy due to his training practices.

"Wow. You need to fix this place up." Said Tails picking up one of Sonic's socks. Ewww.

"You want us to help you clean?" asked Cream.

"No, I can do it." And in a flash the whole house was clean in 15 seconds. "See. Told ya."

The three walked out and headed for Amy's place.

Amy is now officially Sonic's girlfriend. He is the one that proclaimed it. Ever since Amy was killed by Metal, he vowed to protect her and the others.

XXXXXX

They arrived at Amy's place at around noon, it was pretty warm.

"Whew! Finally made it." Sonic said wiping the sweat off his face.

They knocked but there was no answer. This started to worry Sonic.

"Amy!" he yelled, but there was still no response.

Worried now he kicked the door open and ran inside looking for Amy. He looked in all the other rooms when he made it to the last room, her room. He heard struggling in her room.

"Amy!" he yelled as he kicked the door open and Amy stood there, half naked and shrieked.

XXXXXX

Sonic was unconscious for most of the way to Rouges apartment so that they could go swimming. Rouge had invited them along with Knuckles and Shadow. Both have been fighting over Rouge for the last month and a half.

"Ow, my head." Sonic said as he regained consciousness.

Amy let him go as he started to struggle.

"And next time, knock first!" she said with a huff.

"But I did." Sonic said tears running down his face.

Tails and Cream laughed.

XXXXXX

"What the hell are you talking about! She likes me more!" screamed Knuckles as he swung at Shadow.

"Why would she want to like someone who can't protect himself!" retorted Shadow as he attempted to kick Knuckles.

"How long have they been at it?" asked Amy as they walked into the pool area.

Rouge was wearing a purple bikini with hearts on them while Amy and Cream wore a one piece bathing suit. All the guys were wearing shorts and sandals.

"About two hours." Sighed Rouge.

"Why don't you pick already?" asked Tails as he bent over the pool.

"Tails' right, Rouge, they can't be doing this every time their in the same place." Sonic said as he put suntan lotion and he lay on the tanning bench.

"I know, but, it's just so fun!" she winked.

XXXXXX

Back on Angel Island, something sinister was afoot.

"It's almost time for me to be released." Said an evil silver hedgehog. "I will have my revenge on Sonic and Shadow. Thanks to that scrap heap I was able to be reborn!"

XXXXXX

Knuckles and Shadow finally stopped arguing because they both knocked each other out with a punch.

"I guess I'd better grab Knuckles." Sighed Sonic.

"I will lift Shadow." Said Omega who had just finished scouting the area.

It was now sunset and the group was packing up.

"We should do this more often." Said Amy, "Just don't invite one of them over, though."

Tails walked Cream home, Rouge went up to her room, and Omega took Shadow towards the **GUN** base, which is where his living quarters are.

Sonic and Amy were on their way to drop Knuckles off at Angel Island when Knuckles woke up.

"Damn him! I'll get him next time." Knuckles said as he realized that he was being dragged.

"Hey! Don't drag me, carry me!" he ordered to Sonic.

Sonic dropped him with a thud to follow.

"Next time try not to lose your temper." Sonic replied.

"I can fly to Angel Island from here," Knuckles said as he started to float off the ground, "See ya later!" and he flew off.

Sonic and Amy made a detour to the city's park where they stood over the river on a bridge. The moon was full and the water was shining.

"Amy," Sonic broke the silence, "I want you to know, if anything ever happens to me," he said, a tear running down Amy's cheek, "don't waste your time crying over me. I want you to be strong."

Amy then hugged Sonic tightly.

"Don't say that!" she screamed.

Sonic then lifted her face and kissed her.

XXXXXX

It wasn't morning yet when Knuckles heard a loud explosion.

"Not again." He sighed.

Eggman came back in an attempt to steal the Master Emerald, again.

"Haha! I will now take your precious Emerald and power my latest creation!" he ranted.

"I'll stop you like I always do!" he said as he started flying over to the Egg-Pod, but then a beam struck Knuckles and he fell toward the ground.

"Good job, Bokko Alpha!" laughed Eggman.

"That wasn't me." Said the rebuilt female robot.

"Or me." Said Thrash V.2

Eggman's eyes widened as he saw a floating creature hovering in front of the moon.

It fired another beam and destroyed the Egg-Pod; the three went flying out to sea. The Master Emerald was dropping but was caught by the figure and disappeared.

Knuckles caught a glimpse of what it was before he lost consciousness. He could only mutter the words "Na….zo…"

XXXXXX

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: News

The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 2

**The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 2**

Amy woke up the next morning and remembered the wondrous night before.

Sonic gave her a profound kiss and carried her to her house. He took her to the kitchen and made a night cap. He then took her upstairs, closed the door to her room and locked it.

She blushed as she remembered the next part.

XXXXXX

Tails wasn't able to reach Creams house for the two were really tired so they both stayed at his lab. Tails woke up next to Cream and they were both covered by a green blanket.

"We must've been really tired last night." He thought. "Gah!" he screamed as he remembered Vanilla's words.

"_She better be here before 10 p.m or else!" _

He was scurrying around his lab looking for the keys to the X-Tornado when he felt two warm arms wrap around him.

"You worry too much, you know that?" the long eared rabbit whispered in his ear.

Tails turned very red at this moment.

XXXXXX

Rouge was on her way to mess with Knuckles again only to see that he was unconscious.

"Knuckles!" she screamed as she laid his head on her lap.

"Huh?" he said as he woke up and stared in her eyes.

"Did I die and go to heaven? I see five Rouges." He spoke deliriously.

"Oh thank GOD you're ok." She gasped, a few tears running down her cheek and landing on Knuckles' face.

"Don't cry. I'm ok." He said as he stood up. "Come on. We need to find Sonic. Someone's come back." He said. His hand stretched out to pick Rouge up.

She nodded and the two flew off.

XXXXXX

Sonic was training again only this time it was in Tails' lab where he was fighting Neo Metal.

"_I won't let him win again!"_ he thought. He then unknowingly transformed into his Hyper Chaos form.

"Shutting down holographic training." Said the computer as Sonic was about to punch the hologram.

"Hey! What gives!" he yelled at Tails who was in the monitor room.

"I should be asking you that!" he said through the microphone and pressed a button. A screen came up and showed Sonic in his Hyper Chaos form.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore. Well, from you." He said as he turned back to normal.

"So what gives? Spill it man!" Tails said enthusiastically.

"Alright! Alright! It started when I was training on Angel Island…."

XXXXXX

Amy went shopping while on her break from the salon.

"Hmm, I think I'll pick this one." She said picking up a blue dress.

Then she noticed her Chaos Emerald in a jewelry store.

"Hey that's mine!" she yelled at the manager.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go around claiming jewelry to be yours," the man said, "we have one already." He muttered.

Just then the alarm went off in the mall.

"Attention! Attention! A silver hedgehog has been spotted and is inside the building! Everyone evacuate the building!" screamed the security robot through the microphone.

Amy thought that they were talking about Silver.

"Why are they running from Silver?" she asked while evacuating the building while she quietly snuck the white Chaos Emerald into her purse.

"Hold it right there! Give me the Emerald!" said an evil voice that had appeared behind her.

"Wait you're not Silver!" she screamed as she was smacked hard in the face, knocking her out.

"My first Emerald. Hehehe." Said the newly revived Nazo. "Once I find all the Emeralds, I shall destroy them so that 'they' can't defeat me."

And then he vanished.

XXXXXX

Sonic was eating a chili dog while taking a break from training when Knuckles showed up.

"Sonic! We've got bad news." He said while Sonic continued to eat his chili dog.

"What is it?" he asked rather annoyed taking another bite from his chili dog.

"Nazo's back!" explained Knuckles.

Sonic then started to choke on his chili dog.

"That means he'll be after the Emeralds again!" he said after taking a sip of water.

XXXXXX

Shadow awoke in his room when he sensed that his green Chaos Emerald was glowing.

"What could this mean?" he asked. "What is this power I sense? No! He can't be alive!"

He grabbed his Chaos Emerald and warped to Angel Island.

XXXXXX

Tails saw the news and watched in horror as he saw them show security footage of what happened inside. Amy was slapped and sent crashing into a wall.

"I have to get to the hospital!" he screamed as he sped out of his house.

XXXXXX

Sonic was stopped from grabbing his Chaos Emerald by Shadow.

"No. Leave the Emeralds. He's obviously looking for them in order to turn into his second form."

"What about the missing Emeralds?" Sonic asked as he got up.

"We'll wait for him to look for them. We'll go search for the others. You stay and look after the city." Shadow explained.

XXXXXX

Tails ran into the hospital and demanded to know where Amy was. Cream was there as well.

"I'm sorry but she is in the ER. Please take a seat over there." Said the receptionist.

Tails and Cream waited for hours to hear the news of their fallen friend when a doctor with bloody gloves came out of the ER room and the neon sign with a syringe lit off.

"The operation was a success. Your friend is going to be just fine. She had a fractured arm and spinal injuries, but she'll pull through, she just needs some rest now." Explained the doctor.

Tails and Cream gave a sigh of relief.

XXXXXX

Else where Nazo had finished finding two more Emeralds.

"Perfect, just four more. I think it will be faster in my Perfect form." And in a flash his fur turned a dark crimson, his shoes turned black with yellow stripes, his back spines made an X shape, his four rings on his wrists and ankles turned black, and his eyes turned yellow with snake like pupils.

"Thanks to that robots bloody rampage, I was able to absorb enough negative energy to be revived and fully powered. Hehehe….Hahahaha!"

XXXXXX

Sonic made it back to the city and went looking for Amy to give him the Emerald just in case if Nazo would come looking for her.

He searched her house but there wasn't any one home. He searched the park but saw no sign of her, he was also really distracted from noticing the damage caused by Nazo. It wasn't until he went looking at the mall that he finally noticed the destruction.

When he ran to the center of the city in downtown, he saw on the large screen in on one of the buildings and saw the security tape.

Sonic's eyes widened and his heart sank. "Amy." he said in a very low voice.

He ran towards the hospital where he was greeted by Tails and Cream.

"Amy will be alright!" screamed Tails as Sonic came crashing through the doors (literally) and was trying to get through the doors to the stairs.

"But Amy got hurt!" he screamed still trying to open the doors.

Then one of the doctors who finished making a check up on a patient walked out of the doors and Sonic bolted through.

When he saw Amy wrapped up in bandages and in a cast, his anger had reached it's limit.

He slowly walked up to her bed and spoke softly, "Amy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He then kissed her on the cheek and jumped out of the window.

XXXXXX

Sonic ran to the top of the highest building of the city. It was a stormy night and lightning was flashing. Sonic then transformed into his Dark form and went searching for Nazo.

XXXXXX

-END CHAPTER 2-


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 3

**The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 3**

Dark Sonic was gliding down and landed outside of the city. He then started to sense Nazo in another city a few miles down south.

He then curled up into a spin dash and sped at his max speed to the city.

XXXXXX

Tails and Cream were allowed to see Amy now and they ran over to her room.

Amy's face was bandaged a little but her eyes, mouth, and part of one of her ears wasn't covered.

She woke up startled, "Where's Sonic?" she asked Tails and Cream.

"We don't know." Replied Cream in an apologetic voice.

She then remembered Sonic's words while she was still unconscious.

She then looked down and squeezed her sheets, a few tears dropping on to her hands.

XXXXXX

Else where Shadow and the rest of team Dark and Knuckles have found three more Emeralds.

"That leaves just one more." Said Rouge in a relieved voice.

"I wonder how Sonic's doing?" Asked Shadow.

"He'll be alright, as long as he doesn't watch the news." Spoke Omega as he put away the Chaos Emeralds into a compartment in his chest.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow and Knuckles in one voice.

XXXXXX

Dark Sonic made it to the ruins of what used to be a great city.

He said nothing as he continued to search for Nazo.

He finally found Nazo, who was picking up the last Emerald.

"I see that you've found me." He said as he warped the Emerald to Angel Island.

Dark Sonic just ran over and punched him in the face. Nazo was sent back but regained his balance and kicked him in his side. Dark Sonic cringed and went flying sideways.

"You won't catch me off guard like last time." Retorted Nazo as he floated up and charged up his red energy orb and blasted it at Sonic.

"Pathetic fool!" he ranted.

But then he felt a kick to the back of his head. Dark Sonic then fired a **Dark Ball **attack.

Many dark energy balls pounded and burnt Nazo. Nazo went plummeting down towards the Earth but he merely floated down and stood looking up.

"I see that my original form is too weak for your Dark form," he said as he started to glow, "then I guesses I'll have to use, this!" he screamed as he transformed into Perfect Nazo.

At this point Sonic's anger was too great. All the Emeralds and Master Emerald started to glow dark. Two rings appeared on Sonic's arms and ankles, white stripes appeared above his eyebrows, and his fur turned purple.

"So you want to play hard ball?" said the angry voice that was Dark Spine.

"Yes, gladly." Retorted Nazo.

The two dashed at each other and disappeared. Flashes of blows appeared everywhere in the ruined city. Dark Spine then charged up a **Dark Blast **and fired it. Nazo was able to hold it back and send it flying back at Dark Spine.

Dark Spine then charged at it at high speeds and was actually pushing it back by kicking it. After the last kick, the energy blast went back to Nazo at blinding speeds. Nazo was engulfed by the blast.

Standing on the ground, wounded and weakened, he said "well, I can see that you're just as strong as Shadic, but, I haven't even been using the Emeralds!" Then all the Emeralds went blank, Nazo feeding off of the negative energy, and Nazo transformed into an even more powerful creature. It was beast like and still retained the crimson color, its feet were black with yellow claws, his face was pig like but also dog like, and his eyes turned black. It was about ten meters high.

The beast roared and charged at Dark Spine. Dark Spine tried to push it back by using a spin dash but the beast was too strong. He was sent flying backwards. He tried using a Dark Blast but it had no effect at the monster.

"Damn it!" he cursed, "I guess I'm gonna have to use it." Dark Spine said as he started to glow red and he transformed into his Hyper Chaos form.

"I will stop you!" screamed the red hedgehog.

Hyper Chaos dashed at Ultimate Nazo at high speeds, his body surrounded by a red aura. He charged right through Nazo and fired a red blast of energy that was larger than his Dark Blast. Nazo cringed as his body was burnt, but fired his **Chaos Blast **from his mouth and hit Hyper Chaos and engulfed him. He was plummeting straight into Nazo's mouth when he disappeared and reappeared on top of a building, carried by Shadow.

"This isn't over yet." Shadow said before he warped back to the city.

Ultimate Nazo reverted back into his original form.

"We shall continue this some other time. How unfortunate. I wasn't even actually fighting, hehehe." He said as he warped out of the city.

XXXXXX

Sonic was unconscious for a while when he woke up at his house. Amy was leaning next to him, sleeping.

"Amy." He said as he went back to sleep.

XXXXXX

In the morning he was fully rested and was about to go looking for Nazo again when he was stopped by Shadow.

"Don't even think about going out again!" he screamed at Sonic.

"If I don't stop him then he'll destroy the entire planet!" he shot back.

"I know, but who said that you have to do it alone!" Shadow screamed at him while pushing Sonic back.

"I couldn't stop Metal from killing you all. So I won't let Nazo destroy the planet!" he screamed even louder.

"Sonic stop it!" screamed a familiar pink hedgehog who was woken up by the screaming. She wrapped her arms around Sonic while she screamed.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" she pleaded.

"Amy, I won't let him hurt you again." Sonic said, tears running down his cheeks.

XXXXXX

Tails was holding onto his Emerald in his lab, trying to figure out why the Emerald's power was drained when Sonic was fighting Ultimate Nazo, but not when he transformed into Perfect Nazo.

"Could it be from when Metal killed all of us?" he pondered.

XXXXXX

Cream was at her house with her mother, Vanilla.

"You're telling me the truth?" asked Vanilla interrogating her daughter about why she didn't come home the night before.

"Yes, mom, me and Tails were tired and his lab was the closest thing to us where we could've slept. We didn't do anything. I swear." She responded, being careful not to raise her voice in front of her mother.

"Good." Said Vanilla, a smile on her face and she continued to cook.

Cream walked up to her room and noticed the plant that Tails had given her was maturing rapidly. She smiled at this and lay down on her bed and thought about the morning she woke up in Tails' lab.

She wrapped her arms around Tails and kissed him.

XXXXXX

Team Dark was at the **GUN** base to think of their plan to defeat Nazo.

"You could try turning into Hyper Shadic again." Suggested Rouge.

"Nazo obviously doesn't want that to happen. That's why he has been searching for the Emeralds." Replied Shadow.

"What about that form you said you saw Sonic turn into?" asked Rouge.

Shadow merely looked at her very seriously. She knew that he was actually afraid.

"That form Sonic turned into," started to explain Shadow, "that is a hidden power that the Chaos Emeralds give one person every one hundred years. It is extremely powerful, it gives the possessor an extremely powerful attack, Chaos Destruction, but there is a down side, the user is killed along with the blast, or if the user uses the form too many times."

Rouge was shocked to hear that such a power is residing within Sonic, the one who will take his own life for everyone else.

XXXXXX

-END CHAPTER 3-


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifice

The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 4

**The Feeling of Vengeance Nazo Saga: Chapter 4**

Sonic stayed in his house the whole day, thinking of what he should do.

"_Should I keep fighting? Should I not fight?" _these questions tearing his mind apart.

He decided to watch TV.

That was a bad idea.

XXXXXX

Nazo had been attacking innocent people in the East side of the city in order to draw his foes out.

"Why do you not face me!" he screamed into the air as he fired barrage after barrage of red energy blasts at buildings, cars, and children. The streets were being littered with corpses.

"Damn him!" Sonic screamed as he threw his remote at the television causing it to shatter the screen. He then ran outside.

XXXXXX

Tails went to check on Sonic, but when he saw something blue pass him he knew that he wouldn't be there.

"Sonic!" he screamed after him.

Sonic made it to where Nazo was attacking the people, only to see the area completely destroyed.

"You won't get away with this!" he screamed as he transformed again into his Hyper Chaos form.

"We shall finish this here and now!" screamed Nazo as he was powering up and transformed back into his Perfect form.

The two had a titanic battle that nearly leveled the city, with all of Sonic's friends watching helplessly. Only Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy were right where Sonic was.

Sonic rolled up into his spin dash and rammed Nazo into the city's metal walls. Nazo retaliated and grabbed sonic by the arm and swung him high into the air. He then charged up a dark ball of energy and it grew in size. Hyper Chaos then dashed at Nazo when he fired his dark energy blast that grew in size. Hyper Chaos merely punched right through the blast and landed his heel into Nazo's face, sending him plummeting down.

"It seems I no longer need to use my weak Perfect form." As he said this he began to grow and transform into his Ultimate form.

"I'll stop you even if I die!" screamed Hyper Chaos, also growing in size.

Hyper Chaos transformed into his final form, Ultimate Chaos.

It was dragon like, but with no wings, he grew multiple spikes that were red and jagged, his face was dinosaur like, his skin was a charcoal red, and his eyes burned a passionate emerald green. You could say that he was a Godzilla clone.

The two were about to have their final battle.

XXXXXX

Ultimate Chaos charged at Nazo with his claws. Ultimate Nazo was too slow to avoid the attack, and his back was slashed and bleeding. Ultimate Chaos fired his Chaos Blast at Nazo, who was burnt by it.

Nazo quickly got up and bit Ultimate Chaos in the leg, nearly tearing it off. He then kept beating him with his club like tail into his chest. Ultimate Chaos saw this as an opportunity to attack him with a Chaos Blast. He did and it hit Nazo square in the back, where his slash wound was. Nazo lay writhing in pain on the ground.

After a while of fighting, the two became too exhausted to continue fighting in their Ultimate forms. They both reverted back into their Hyper and Perfect forms.

"This next move will end this!" Said Hyper Chaos as his body began to glow intensely.

"I shall not lose again!" screamed Nazo as he shot dark energy balls at Hyper Chaos only to have them be repelled by Hyper Chaos' aura.

"Sonic don't do it, you fool!" screamed Shadow from atop a destroyed skyscraper.

"Sonic!" screamed Amy who was covered in her own tears.

Hyper Chaos then rushed at Nazo and held on to him as he screamed **"CHAOS DESTRUCTION!"**

The sky turned a dark red as the explosion engulfed the two foes.

As the light dimmed down every one noticed that Sonic and Nazo were back to their normal state, but they were slowly deteriorating.

"You may have defeated me again, Sonic." Said Nazo whose head was the only thing left of him, "But I will return another day, and when that day comes, you won't be here to defend it." He said as he completely disappeared into nothingness.

"I know that, that's why I'm leaving the planet in his hands." Sonic said as his legs disappeared.

Then he looked at Tails.

"Tails, take care of this place for me." He said as he stretched his hand out in his direction. Tails was then surrounded by a powder blue dust and he was being lifted into the air.

"Wah! What's happening?!" asked Tails.

"You always thought that you were weak, Tails, you're stronger than you realize." Said Sonic now that his arms were disappearing.

Then Tails was engulfed in a yellow light.

When this light faded, Tails' appearance had changed!

His fur was golden yellow, he wore silver gloves and shoes, his eyes disappeared, and his two tails were gone, only to be replaced my two large metal wings. He looked like a metallic angel.

"Sonic, what is this?" he asked now confused.

"This is your hidden power that you said you never had." Sonic said now 'walking' over to Amy.

Amy lay on her knees crying.

"Amy," started Sonic who was now only shoulders and head, "remember what I said. Be strong." He said as he completely faded into the air.

XXXXXX

Everyone had left Amy at that spot, afraid to move her, for they didn't know hat to do.

Amy slowly got up and walked over to where Sonic disappeared. She noticed an exotic ring where its inside was engraved with 'SonicxAmy Forever'.

She held it tight and never let it go.

XXXXXX

-END NAZO SAGA-


End file.
